1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a fastener for securing a heat sink to an electronic component mounted a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development of computer technology, electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to operate at higher operational speeds and to have greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at a high speed, it frequently generates large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
In order to keep the heat sink in intimate contact with the electronic component, a fastener is used to secure the heat sink to the electronic component. A conventional fastener comprises a pin and a spring disposed around the pin. The pin has a head at an end thereof and a clamping portion at an opposite end thereof. The clamping portion has an anchor-shaped cross-section, and comprises a pair of hooks extending upwardly and outwardly from a bottom thereof towards two opposite sides thereof. A tab extends upwardly from an inner side of each hook. The pin of the fastener passes through the heat sink and the printed circuit board. The spring is compressed between the head of the pin and the heat sink to provide a spring force which makes the hooks of the clamping portion clamping a bottom face of the printed circuit board, thereby attaching the heat sink to the electronic component.
Before the fastener is preassembled to the heat sink, the spring and the pin are separated from each other and not tied together. Operators must coil the spring around the pin of the fastener beforehand. Thus, it is time-consuming to preassemble the fastener on the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a fastener which can overcome problems mentioned above.